<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kissing Pile by SparrowOfTheBlock101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247934">Kissing Pile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowOfTheBlock101/pseuds/SparrowOfTheBlock101'>SparrowOfTheBlock101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Days of December [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nail Polish, Polygamy, Sakusa &amp; Komori ARE NOT cousins in this series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowOfTheBlock101/pseuds/SparrowOfTheBlock101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie night with the training camp sextet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chigaya Eikichi/Hoshiumi Kourai/Kageyama Tobio/Komori Motoya/Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Days of December [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kissing Pile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CANDY/STAR/jolly</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tobio wasn't really paying attention to the movie Atsumu had put on his TV. Rather, he was painting Sakusa's toenails. He had already done Chigaya and Komori’s, but not Atsumu or Hoshiumi's toenails. They kept fidgeting and were both ticklish and he was not willing to deal with any of that at the moment. So, Sakusa had-with Tobio washing his hands and letting Sakusa wash his feet-agreed to Tobio painting his toes. What he didn't know was that Tobio had found some nail art supplies Shimizu had left behind from when she and Yachi had come over to his house to hang out with the other Miyagi managers a couple weeks ago (he had offered his house since it was large and been banned to the attic; luckily, he had a mini fridge up there).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had thought long and hard about what to use for Sakusa and decided on stars, casting him a quick look to make sure he wasn't looking. The dark eyed teen hadn't noticed yet, distracted by the movie and running his fingers through Atsumu’s hair. Atsumu seemed to be dozing beneath the touches, eyes halfway shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling a little, he looked at the other three. Chigaya was sandwiched between Komori and Hoshiumi, the pale haired teen leaning against his side and the brunet nibbling on tiny candy canes. Tobio had wondered where they went.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Content that they were all happily distracted, Tobio returned to drawing purple stars on a yellow background. He stuck his tongue out as he concentrated, not wanting to mess up or paint off the nail's surface. Yeah, he had nail polish remover, but it smelled bad and he didn't want to smell it before going to bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then again, he could still smell the popcorn Atsumu had made earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking away the thoughts, he concentrated wholly on the toenails he was painting, adjusting Sakusa’s foot when needed. He was going to put so many stars on his toenails.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>♧♧♧♧♧</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu could feel his eyelids lowering with every touch Kiyoomi performed, thankfully without his gloves. His bare fingertips felt nice as they dragged against his scalp and he figured he could fall asleep like this with ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He startled when those fingertips suddenly landed on his neck, eyelids lifting so he could look at Kiyoomi. “Omi-kun?” He mumbled, unwilling to break the tranquility of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi’s dark eyes were aimed past him and Atsumu followed them to Tobio. He could see why the other hadn’t responded, Tobio’s pink lips pursed in an ‘O’ as he carefully used an air spray to dry Kiyoomi’s nails. His eyelids were low while he did, dark blue with intensity. Atsumu wondered what it would be like on the other end of that stare rather than just toes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kageyama,” Kiyoomi rumbled, earning a quick glance from not just Tobio, but Atsumu too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue eyes batted slowly, tearing away from the nails. “Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here.” Tobio furrowed his brows at the beckoning, but carefully closed the nail polish he was using and set aside the spray. Then he crawled over, avoiding Motoya’s legs to settle beside Atsumu and Kiyoomi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu took the chance to roll over halfway onto him. Tobio glanced at him briefly, brows still furrowed as Atsumu blinked innocently from where he was now clinging to his chest, and patted his head while he gazed at Kiyoomi. “What is it? Was I holding your foot too tight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi shook his head, straightening and leaning over Atsumu. Said teen gaped a little as Kiyoomi drew his mask down to kiss Tobio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobio’s own eyes widened in surprise, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but he kissed back</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Atsumu just gawked at the action going on above him, letting out a quiet noise from between them. He should not have done that because they pulled away from each other and looked at him. A blush burned its way up his cheeks, him shrinking a little in Tobio’s lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue eyes softened further and Tobio dipped his head, lips pressing against Atsumu’s and he leaned up into it, feeling Kiyoomi wrapping his arms around them. Tobio caught his bottom lip briefly, getting a quiet noise from him before he leaned away. He chuckled quietly as Atsumu chased after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An unhappy squawk came from the other trio, making the three tear their eyes off each other. Kourai was wiping his eyes, pouting cutely towards them. "I want a kiss, too," he complained. Motoya and Eikichi seemed to agree, looking towards them hopefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your toenails are dry," Tobio murmured, casting Kiyoomi a glance. With cat-like grace, he stood and walked over to Kourai, bending over to kiss him lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pale-haired teen hummed into it, kissing back as he dragged him down. Motoya laughed, draping himself over Eikichi to make a kissing pile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are ya feelin’ lonely? ‘Cuz I kinda am.” Atsumu glanced at Sakusa and took a quick risk. Pecking him on the lips-and earning a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> pretty blush-, Atsumu wiggled free and moved to drop on Tobio, earning a wheeze from Eikichi who was on the very bottom. He rewarded Eikichi’s suffering with a long kiss that left him a blushing mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Motoya prevented him from hiding as he began peppering him with kisses. Kourai made grabby hands at Kiyoomi who hesitated before joining them, settling by Kourai and Tobio. He let out a startled noise when Kourai grabbed him by the collar and dragged him into a kiss. The two setters yelped as they were squished by the movement then Tobio burst into laughter and hugged Eikichi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suppressing a smile, Atsumu kissed Motoya then Kourai when Kiyoomi was freed. They had been dancing around this for too long. All of them, the epitome of friends to lovers. Walls breaking down with every hang out they set up, the arguments that Tobio or Eikichi would mediate due to it being the four third-years last year of high school and facing stress, discussions of things not volleyball related. The cooking lessons for Kourai that always failed, the teaching of games to Kiyoomi who thought video games were Not Healthy, the tutoring sessions for Tobio when he got hyper focused on volleyball (which happened a lot when Hinata got involved), the quiet actions of encouragement when Eikichi got down, the assurances for Motoya when he took too many burdens on his shoulder-more so this year as he assisted Kiyoomi with his captain duties-, and the quiet moments enforced for Atsumu himself when he got too riled about something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Balance at its finest when Atsumu showed Kourai some easy recipes, when Motoya gave Atsumu some tips on finding a place to have quiet that wasn’t his house or a teammate’s, when Eikichi calmed Motoya down while speaking with Kiyoomi on delegation-something both teens were bad at when it came to volleyball management-, when Kiyoomi sent Eikichi encouraging quotes, when Tobio showed Kiyoomi some of his cousins games that were to his liking, when Kourai showed Tobio tricks for his homework. It wasn’t always like that, but it worked for them and Atsumu liked it. Liked them. And maybe he could like them past that, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at them, the warmth from them. With a grin, he twisted so they were a tangled mess of limbs and blankets. Laughter filled the air, mixed with fond exasperated noises as he began kissing every one of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His, his, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>theirs.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Just like it should be.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>